Capturing Firestar/meeting the villains, Pooh and his friends, Discord, Ash Ketchum, and the Hellfire Club
Here is how capturing Firestar, meeting the Villains, Pooh and his friends, Discord, Ash Ketchum, and the Hellfire Club goes in Pooh's Adventures of The Myth of Burton. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u9Dg-g7t2l4 (we then see Nighlock and Sunset Shimmer on a mission to go rescue four mutants) Nighlock:(turns on the radio, and Sound of Silence comes on which he sings along to) Nighlock: Hello darkness, my old friend. I'm here to talk with you again. Because a vision softly creeping, Left its seeds while I was sleeping. And the vision that was planted in my brain, Still remains, Within the sound of silence. In restless dreams I walked alone, Narrow streets of Cobblestone. 'Neath the halo of a street lamp, I turned my collar to the cold and damp. When my eyes were stabbed with a neon light, That split the night, And touched the sound of silence And in the naked light I saw, Ten thousand people, maybe more. People talking without speaking, People hearing without listening. People writing songs that voices never share, And no one dared, Disturb the sound of silence. "Fools," said I, "you do not know, Silence like a cancer grows. Hear my words that I might teach you. Take my arms that I might reach you." But my words, like silent raindrops fell And echoed in the wells, of silence. And the people bowed and prayed, To the neon god they made. And the sign flashed out it's warning, In the words that it was forming. And the sign said, "The words of the prophets are on the subway walls, And tenement halls." And whispered in the sounds of silence. Sunset Shimmer: You have nice voice like LU. Nighlock: Thanks, he loves Minecraft Songs. Sunset Shimmer: So I've noticed. (we then see them secretly chasing another helicopter) Nighlock: On my mark, fire that rocket. Sunset Shimmer: Won't that knock the helicopter out of the sky, hurting the mutants? Nighlock: Code Red's tech is the best. It'll rock the chopper, so we can capture one of them. Sunset Shimmer: Oh. (When Sunset fired the rocket, a red head fell out, clearly unconscious) Nighlock: I'm activating the tractor beam.(presses a button with a tractor on it and she is legged into the Red Chopper) Sunset Shimmer: Target captured. Nighlock:(smirks) Now for the fun part. Sunset Shimmer(confused): What's the fun part? Nighlock: Interrogation. Sunset Shimmer: Oh yeah. (Firestar then woke up to find herself blind folded and in a chair) Nighlock: It appears that you have refused to answer our questions. You have therefore forced us to use deadly force.(grabs a magnifying glass and uses the sun to make a small mark on her head) Where are your rebel friends now, heh heh. Firestar: I'm not telling you anything, you traitor. Nighlock:(crushes the glass in his hand in anger) Sunset Shimmer:(gulps loudly) Firestar:(flinches at the sound, now realizing why she was screaming in her sleep) (we then see that Nighlock had induced pain on her, which is why he considers interrogation the fun part) Bumblebee(over comm systems): Hey. Sunset Shimmer: Oh hey, Bee, what's up? Bumblebee: Mal's just picked up some new Intel. Some of the villains are working with the Hellfire Club. Nighlock: Oh, so I'm the traitor to our kind? Firestar: You and your little friends foolishly fight for a lost cause! Just give it up and surrender already! Nighlock:(changes his hand into metal and punches her in the face) Firestar:(spits out a tooth, with blood coming out of the wound) Nighlock: You'll have to be dealt with later. Sunset Shimmer: Hang on I've got this. Nighlock: Then do your worst.(puts a hand on her shoulder) (Nighlock walks away, leaving Sunset and Firestar alone) Firestar: So you've finally grown up and become more fierce Huh? Sunset Shimmer: I would kill you for that, but you hold valuable information. Firestar: Why do you care about these, humans anyways?! They are a primative and violent race. Sunset Shimmer: Is mutant kind any different? Not all the humans can defend themselves. If you wipe out those kinds of humans, you'll be killing them in cold blood, making you no different from them or Lensherr. Firestar: And why should I tell you anything?! Sunset Shimmer: You will if you value your own life. (holds out her hand) And if you accept my friendship. (her attention caught, Firestar then starts talking) (meanwhile, outside, a few figures have been listening to the conversation and grab hold of the Red Chopper, going with them) Figure 1: It was a good idea to follow them. Figure 2: Yeah, now we can help in any way we can. Figure 3: Oh d-d-d-dear. Figure 4: Don't worry Piglet, we'll help them in any way we can. Figure 5: Pika. Ant-Man: This'll be fun. Figure 7: It could be worse. Figure 8(teleports in front of him and grabs hold of the landing gear): Oh for goodness sake, Eyore. The worst thing is that the Sea Witch and Black Queen know each other. (We then see Nighlock, Sunset, and Firestar crawling through the vents to the brainwashing chambers) Nighlock: We're almost there. Firestar: How do you know? Sunset Shimmer: He has enhanced hearing. Firestar: Okay then. (We then hear the voices of Shaw, Selene, Pierce, Jafar, Malefacent, and Ursula) Nighlock:(takes out a stun grenade before the brainwash sequence can begin) Jafar:(notices the grenade which explodes in his hand, stunning him and the others) Nighlock: Now's our chance. (they liberate the mutants and are almost at the door when-) Malefacent: So this boy is the new star student of Major Malfunction. Pathetic. Donald Pierce:(in Oogie Boogie's voice) Oh, I'm really scared. Nighlock(to himself): Well at least we knocked out four of them.(shoots a light energy bullet at her, and uses the heart attack blaster he stole from Weapon X on Pierce) (As they escaped they found themselves surrounded by Emma Frost, Harry Leland, The Grand Duke of Owls, Team Rocket) Discord(teleporting in): Oh no you don't!(makes Jessie and James tango) (Pooh Bear, his friends, Ash Ketchum, and An-Man appear and knock out The Grand Duke of Owls and Meowth) Pooh: Come on, now's our chance! (they leave, with Leland checking the villains and Frost infuriated) Emma Frost: Release the Spinosaurus! (we then see a huge pair of doors opening) (we see two green eyes open, and a roar is heard) Ash Ketchum: I've got a bad feeling about this. Nighlock: Why do you even say that?! Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes